


Worlds Collide

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gryffindor Percy, Gryffindor Thalia, Hufflepuff Rachel, Multi, Ravenclaw Annabeth, Slytherin Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with the titans ends, Percy and his friends are enlisted by the gods to help a society created by Hecate - a society full of witches and wizards. Using their new-found powers and knowledge, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Nico race against time to save everyone from The Dark Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy walked towards the doors of the Olympian throne room, admiring the new buildings. Annabeth was doing an amazing job in her new position as  _Architect of Olympus_ in his opinion. At the thought of his new girlfriend a smile spread across his face, and he entered the throne room happily.

"Perseus, you are late," Zeus's voice boomed across the room, shaking Percy where he stood.

"Sorry," Percy said with an embarrassed grin. "I got...held up, at Camp Half-Blood," heat rushed to his cheeks.

Athena made an annoyed sound. "Yes, how  _is_ my daughter these days?" Percy's blush deepened and he stuttered out a _she's good._ _  
_

"Uh, why am I here?" Percy asked, turning away from the goddess of wisdom, trying not to embarrass himself any further in front of his girlfriend's mother. Poseidon leaned forward. He smiled at his son, happy as ever to see him, but Percy could see worry behind the expression.

"We require your assistance, Percy," the god of the sea said tiredly.

Percy huffed a laugh, waiting for one of the gods to tell him that it was a joke and that he was free to go. The Olympians just stared back at him gravely. Percy turned to looked at his father and the king of the gods. "You can't be serious!" He said incredulously, addressing Zeus. "I, like,  _just_ saved you guys half a month ago! What did you do to ruin my hard work?" Zeus scowled at him, but the young demigod felt it was a reasonable question.

"It is not us who are in danger," Zeus replied through gritted teeth. "A world created by Hecate is in danger of extinction. You and four others are required to save them."

It was then that Percy noticed the goddess of magic standing off to the side. He turned to her. "What does he mean? What world?"

Hecate stepped forward, mist swirling around her. "A world of witches and wizards," she said, her voice intense yet almost indifferent. Percy started in surprise at the mention of witches and wizards.

"No way!" He said incredulously. "Witches and wizards  _aren't_ real!"

Hecate walked towards Percy. "It will be easier if I just show you. There is no time to explain." Before Percy could ask what she meant, Hecate pressed two fingers to Percy's forehead. Percy gasped as a million images and a million pieces of information flooded his mind.

"Whoa," he said stupidly when it was over. "That's all...that's really all real? That whole hidden world?"

Hecate nodded. "Yes, young hero. I created witches and wizards many a years ago, blessing mortals with the ability to do magic. It is hereditary, but sometimes a non-magic person is born to magical parents. This is because the magic rejects the person, seeing something in their destiny or soul that having magic will disagree with. Sometimes mortals born to regular parents gain abilities because their souls call out to the magic, just as any witch or wizard's soul would."

Percy nodded, remembering that information from what she had just put into his mind. He was about to ask why the wizarding world needed his help, but then a peice of information from Hecate occurred to him. "Waitthe reason you need us...it's because of Voldemort, right? He's coming back?"

Hecate nodded. "Voldemort is returning. He has not yet risen, but he will by this time next year. You and four others will be attending Hogwarts this year to prevent it."

"Okay," Percy said simply. He could see a few gods share surprised looks, but he didn't really know why. He'd been doing the whole  _saving_ thing since he was twelve years old, so being asked to do it again was an easy decision. "Who else will be coming with me?"

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Rachel Dare will go with you," Hecate replied. Percy frowned, confused.

"Why Rachel? She's not a demigod, she's the Oracle of Delphi."

"The five of you have not only godly blood in you, but wizarding blood," Hecate said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

Percy's eyes widened, and he took a step back in surprise. "Wait-what? What do you mean? I think i'd notice if I had magical powers!"

Poseidon chuckled. "Percy, you have noticed! When you were born, the two sides of you fought for dominancegodly power or wizarding; if you had both, you would be far to powerful. The godly side won, absorbing your magic abilities to make your godly abilities even more powerful. The same thing happened in your friends."

"But what about Rachel?" Percy asked dumbly. "She doesn't have any powers."

Hecate smiled warmly. "She was born to be the Oracle of Delphi. That is a power in and of itself."

Percy nodded, trying to absorb all of the information. Geezhow was he going to tell this to Annabeth!

As if reading his mind, Hecate spoke. "I will give your friends all of the information they'll need the same way I gave it to you. The Hogwarts term starts September First, and as soon as the five of you are ready to leave you will be taken to Britain to get all of your supplies, and will spend the rest of the summer there."

Percy nodded. "Cool! So, uh, should I go get them?"

* * *

Annabeth bounced up and down in her seat, glancing out the window of the plane as they flew across the ocean. Percy chuckled as he watched her excitement roll off of her, closing his hand around hers. Annabeth turned to look at him, grey eyes wide and so very  _excited._ It was rare that Percy got to see Annabeth so child-like, so full of excitement, instead of the war-worn hero who's intense eyes shown how much she'd truly seen.

"We'll be there in less than twenty minutes," he said with a small smile. She returned the look, her knee bouncing up and down. Ever since Percy had told her about the wizarding world, she had wanted to know everything there was. When Hecate touched her forehead and gave her the information, she was incredibly happy.

Hecate had told them that they'd be attending Hogwarts as Seventh Year students, since they were all seventeen. Only Nico, who was three years their junior, would be in his fourth year, the same grade as Harry Potter.

Their mission was simple: to do everything in their power to prevent the rise of Voldemort, and to protect Harry Potter.

Something Percy was happy about was the fact that Hecate had also gifted them with the knowledge of all the things they would need up until their Seventh Year, so that they wouldn't look like morons going in. And much to Annabeth's joy, Hecate had also given them all the knowledge of things a master of magic would know, so they would far surpass their peers. Especially Nico.

Percy had never liked flying, knowing full well that Zeus would knock him out of the sky. But the king of the gods had promised not to shot them down, and Percy had Thalia on board as an assurance.

"Hey, Kelp-Head!" The daughter of Zeus hissed from beside him. Percy rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Buckle your seat belt. We're descending now, you wouldn't want to get blown away, would you?" Percy scowled at her smirk, shoving her shoulder lightly.

"Oh shut up, Pine-cone face," he muttered indignantly.

Soon they were on the ground, suitcases in hand, and on their way to the pub  _The Leaky Cauldron,_ which was the entrance to Diagon Alley, where they would buy all of the things they would need for school. They would also be staying at _The Leaky Cauldron_ until September First.

"Hi, uh, we'll be needing..." He glanced at Annabeth, unsure whether to ask for five beds or four. His cheeks heated.

"Oh for Hades-sake!" Thalia cut in with an annoyed eye-roll. She turned to the man at the bar. "We'll be needing four beds. And make sure one of one of them is in a separate area."

The bartender smiled. "Sure thing. I'm Tom, by the way. You can have rooms six and seven. Three beds in room seven, one in room six," he passed a key with a fancy number _7_ to Thalia and one with a fancy  _6_ to Percy. His cheeks reddened further and Tom winked. "How long will you five be staying?"

"Until September First," Rachel said with a smile.

Tom rose his eyebrows. "Will you be attending Hogwarts?" The five nodded. "Huh! Well, you're the first Americans to be accepted in a while. And you don't look eleven!"

Percy laughed. "No, we attended Salem Institute, back in America. Recently our families moved here and so we're going to Hogwarts," he said, using the cover story Hecate had given them. "I'm Percy, these are my cousins Thalia and Nico. This is my girlfriend Annabeth and her sister Rachel," Percy pointed to each teenager in turn. The reason they were pretty much all related in their cover story was because it would make a lot less sense that  _five_ families moved to Britain at the same time instead of two.

Tom nodded in understanding. "Well, you need anything i'm right down the hall. I live in room one."

The five thanked him and then headed up to to their rooms after paying with the small bag of wizarding money Hecate had given them. Thalia and Rachel didn't stop teasing Percy and Annabeth about sharing a room until the daughter of Athena snapped that she would curse them in their sleep.

Percy woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Annabeth, her head nuzzled against his chest. He sighed in content. After five more minutes of just lying there with her, he shoke her awake. "Annabeth," he said quietly. She grumbled in her sleep and squeezed her eyes shut. Percy chuckled. "Come on, Annabeth. Don't you want to buy your wand?"

Annabeth eyes flew open and she sat up with a smile. Percy laughed and ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly. "Get dressed and we'll head out. I'll go wake the others. You know how Nico sleeps like the dead!"

Annabeth threw a pillow at him for his lame joke and he easily avoided it, laughing as he left the room.

* * *

Sixty minutes and many curses later, the five teenagers were walking down Diagon Alley, which had to be opened for them by Tom, because it required a wand. Annabeth had brushed it off to the man as just not knowing how to open the entrance, even though Hecate had told them how.

"This is so cool," Rachel whispered in awe, staring at all the different magical shops. She pulled out her list of supplies and examined it. "Come on, let's get money first and then our wands. Hecate said the gods had a large amount of wizarding money in a vault. Do you have the key?" Percy nodded and they entered Gringots Banks. One crazy roller-coaster ride later they each had large bags filled with knuts, sickles, and galleons. Then they went to Olivanders.

"Awesome," Thalia murmured. "Let's go do magic."

Percy nodded and followed her into the shop, smiling at his girlfriend as her smile grew.

"Hello?" Nico called out hesitantly. A old man appeared from behind a large stack of boxes.

"Hello!" He called happily. "New students, hmm? Here to get your first wands? Well, come, come! Let's set you up!"

Percy looked at his friends hesitantly before Annabeth stepped forward. "Alright, i'm ready." The elderly man stared at Annabeth for a long moment. Suddenly, understanding and awe dawned on his expression. He hurried away. When he came back he held a single dusty box.

"Eleven-inch, reed wood, unicorn hair core, quite springy," he said proudly. "Give it a wave, Daughter of Athena." The five teenagers shared surprised looks, and Olivander chuckled. "I have rarely seen gray eyes like those. And the power inside of you five...well, I know demigods when I see them," he paused for a moment and then gestured towards the wand. "Go on, give it a wave! I  _know_ this wand is for you." Annabeth followed his instruction, and a wind blew around the room. Annabeth grinned.

Each one of them took their turns, and each time the wand that  _chose_ them was the first wand Olivnder brought out. Rachel got a  _'_ _nine-inch, cherry wood, billywig stinger core, nice and whippy,'_ wand.Nico got a  _ten-and-3/4-inch, Cypress wood_ (Percy couldn't stop laughing since Cypress was apparently associated with Hades),  _'_ _dragon-heart-string core, rigid,'_ wand.Thalia got an  _'_ _eleven-and-a-half-inch, Dogwood, phoenix-feather core, semi-pliant,'_ wand. When they got to Percy, there was some trouble. _  
_

Olivander brought out a twelve inch, hawthorn wood, phoenix-feather core, reasonably springy, wand. Percy held it, sure that Olivander had gotten it right the first try just like with all his friends, and gave it a wave. The wand burned in his hand and he dropped it with a yell.

Olivander frowned and stepped forward, picking up the wand while mumbling something under his breath. He put the wand back into it's box and placed that on a desk nearby. He stepped towards Percy and placed his hands tightly on either side of the teenagers face. Percy tensed, his hand twitching towards his pocket where he kept Riptide.

Olivander stared intensely into Percy's eyes, looking as if he was searching for something. After a short period of time (long enough to be awkward) Olivander pulled away, looking troubled. He disappeared into the recesses of his shop, returning a moment later with a navy box, practically gray from how much dust covered it. The elderly wand-maker looked troubled and worried, but Percy thought he could see a spark of something like curiosity or excitement in his eyes.

"In the entire world there are only two wands with this core," he said gravely, moving forward. "Never, since they were made in the year 521 B.C., have they been sold. No wizard or witch has ever been a match for this core. But you, Mr. Jackson, you're not exactly a normal wizard, are you? Nor are you even a normal demigod..." He seemed to be talking to himself, but he opened the box and handed the wand to Percy.

The wand was the exact same as before, with the exception of the core. Instead of having phoenix-feather core, it had a threshal-hair core. Percy knew what a threshal was from the information Hecate gave him, and knew that if this wand bound to him he would certainly be an oddity. Then again, he already was one.

He gave the wand a swish. A pure blue light came out of the wand and filled the room. Objects began to float and all of the windows creaked and broke. Percy would think that was a bad sign if holding the wand didn't feel so  _right._

"Twelve-inch, hawthorn wood, _threshal-hair core_ , reasonably springy. That, Mr. Jackson, is your wand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place I got the wand characteristics from is this site (very helpful): http://harrypotterrrpg.proboards.com/thread/6094


	2. Chapter 2

The next month is filled with joy and fun for the five teenagers. They spend their time reviewing spells and making potions, making sure that each of them were skilled enough for their year levels. What they found, however, is that they far surpassed any magical school in power and knowledgethey were on par with magical masters like the Headmaster Dumbledore.

Percy, especially, took great pleasure in this, since it would be the first time that he'd attend a school and excel at it. When he wasn't with his friends or helping Tom take care of The Leaky Cauldron, (Annabeth had insisted they be kind to their host, and Percy had quite taken a liking to working for Tom) Percy was playing jokes on unsuspecting witches and wizards out on the street of Diagon Alley.

Sometimes he explored Knockturn Alley, as well, even though Annabeth repeatedly called him an idiot for doing so. But he just used a cloaking spell and stayed out of sight, or caused an issue and then apparated away. No one could catch him, but all of Diagon and Knockturn Alley referred to the black-haired boy as  _The Menace of the Wizarding World._ He was banned from entering almost every shop, so whenever he needed something Annabeth would have to go and get it for him. She acted annoyed, but Percy could tell that his girlfriend was really just amused.

On August twenty-first, they received a letter from Hecate telling them that they would be attending The Quidditch World Cup the following day, because Harry Potter would be there, and it was a good time to introduce themselves before being sorted, since whichever house they ended up in could cause Harry to be biased against them. Enclosed in the envelope were their tickets, the location they'd have to apparate to (or the portkey they could take), and the place where they would be setting up camp once they arrived (which was right next to where Harry and his friend's family would be staying).

That day all of them went flying on their new broomsticks, getting used to the feel of it before they would have to attend the game. They thought that they should study up on the rules of Quidditch, but found that they already knew everything.

They slept well that night and woke early the next morning, taking with them the things that they would need. They brought their broomsticks, a couple sets of "muggle" clothes and a couple sets of wizarding robes, their wands, and a new extendable-tent that Rachel had bought because none of the rest of them had even remembered. They decided to apparate, Nico riding side-along just in case the ministry was monitoring underage apparation.

They arrived directly in the place they were supposed the set up camp, and Nico put the tent up with a flick of his wand. Percy was amused to see the red-haired family next to them was putting their own tent up by hand, much to the children's chagrin. It was then that Percy realized they were the Weasley's, the family Harry Potter was staying with.

Percy walked over and smiled at one of the boys with red hair as he hit himself with a mallet, muttering curses. "You guys need some help?" He said, loudly enough for the whole family to hear. "I'm a...half-blood-" he almost laughed at the irony, "-so I know how to properly put up a tent. No offense, but you guys seem like you're struggling."

The smallest red-haired boy stood up, looking relieved. "Thanks," he said roughly. "My  _dad_ over there is obsessed with muggle things and insisted we put it up normally. I think it's the stupidest thing ever. I'm Ron Weasley," he said, sticking out his hand. Percy took it.

"Percy Jackson," he replied. He turned slightly towards where his friends were standing behind him. "These are my cousins, Nico and Thalia, and our friends, Annabeth and Rachel." The Weasleys all introduced themselves, though Percy knew he would have trouble telling Fred and George apart, but thought he'd like them as friends. They were clearly trouble makers.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all helped put up the tent, but Annabeth took control a minute in, barking out orders at them. "Bloody hell," Percy over-heard Ron mutter to his sister, Ginny. "She's worse than Hermione! I bet she's the American equivalent of a Ravenclaw, no doubt." Percy narrowed his eyes but said nothing, choosing to talk to Fred and George.

"You're joking," Fred said incredulously after a few minutes of talking to each other. " _You're_ the Menace of Diagon Alley?!" He laughed, hugging Percy tightly.

Percy chuckled. "Actually, I think they called me the menace of the  _wizarding world_." He shrugged. "Not that i'm one to toot my own horn, or anything."

Suddenly a girl with brown hair and messy-haired boy appeared, and Percy immediately recognized him as Harry Potter. "Sorry it took so long, Ron. Seamus really wanted to play a round of exploding snaps. Couldn't get him to say no!" Harry said to the second-youngest Weasley.

Ron looked up from where he'd been talking to Nico, since they were the same age, and, apparently, both cynical. "Harry, Hermione, hey! This is Nico di Angelo, he just moved here from America with his family. Nico, meet Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Nico rose his eyebrows but said nothing about Harry's _famous_ status, which Percy could see the young wizard was grateful for.

"Nice to meet you," Nico said politely. "Which team are you routing for?" Right away the three fourth-years were wrapped in a conversation about Quidditch, so Percy took the opportunity to get out his broom.

"Anyone want to go flying?" He called loudly. "We could play a pick-up game." Thalia, Rachel, Annabeth, and Fred and George immediately accepted, the twins asking what a pick-up game was. Percy rolled his eyes. "Like, instead of a scheduled game of Qudditch, a game in the moment. Like if we started playing Quidditch right now, it'd be a pick-up game." Fred and George nodded in understanding, going to get their brooms.

"Whoa! You have a _F_ _irebolt?_ " Ron called out excitedly. The young red-head popped to his feet and ran over, staring at the broom in Percy's hand with horribly concealed awe.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, each of us have them. Best broom there isfastest model yet! Though the money was really wasted on Nico and ThaliaNico is horrible at it and won't do more than hover right above the ground and Thalia refuses to even get on hers!" Thalia scoffed indignantly but said nothing.

Fred and George came back with two sad looking, old brooms. "We're the beaters on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts," George said proudly. "But our brooms are absolute rubbish."

Thalia and Percy shared a look, grinning mischievously. They both nodded, understanding exactly what they'd do. Percy motioned a  _2-0-0-1_ with his fingers, and Thalia turned to Fred. "I'll be back in a bit. You guys want to practice on my _Firebolt?_ " Fred and George nodded eagerly, taking the broomstick from her. Thalia walked into their tent. Percy heard the  _pop_ sound that indicated she'd apparated, but no one else seemed to notice, to absorbed with the broom.

Nico handed his own to Ron. "I'm not one for flying. You want to use mine?" Ron's face lit up, pure joy covering his features. The boy nodded ecstatically. Nico handed the broom to him and Ron settled himself on it, hesitating slightly before taking off. Percy could here the young boy yell before he took off himself, all his friends close behind him.

They spent the time practicing different positions, and Percy discovered he was a pretty good seeker, almost as good as the great Harry Potter. Percy was happy to discover that the Boy-Who-Lived was quite modest and nice, not big-headed at all. The son of Poseidon had been worried he wouldn't want to save the young boy.

After about half an hour of flying, Percy saw Thalia come out out their tent. He grinned when she gave him a thumbs up. "Fred! George!" Percy called out across the wind. The twins turned to look at him. "Gather everyone and meet me in my tent, okay? I have a surprise for the Weasleys." The both nodded, looking slightly confused, and flew around to each person to call them back. Percy flew down to meet Thalia, grinning at her as he dismounted his broom.

"You father might hate me, but i'm going to take full control of this opportunity of a truce to fly as much as I want!" Thalia chuckled, hitting her cousin lightly.

"Come on," she said. "Let me show you what I got." He followed her inside the tent, smiling happily at how truly  _huge_ it was; room for at least fifty people to stay comfortably. Sitting on a large table that looked like a dining-room table were four  _Nimbus 2001_ 's, one for each of the Weasley kids still at Hogwarts.

Percy smiled contentedly. The Weasleys had been nothing but kind to them, and Percy was starting to really like Fred and George. Just because they didn't have much money didn't mean they didn't deserve nice things.

Percy and Thalia positions themselves in front of the table so that the brooms wouldn't be see-able when everyone else entered the tent. After a few minutes the sound of laughter and voices filled the air, and the flap of the tent was pulled back, revealing the Weasleys, as well as Harry, Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico.

"Alright, Percy-boy! What  _surprise_ have you got in store for us?" Fred asked suggestively. Percy grinned back.

"Well, earlier, I was thinking; you guys are talented on brooms. So I looked at Thalia and thought, well, our family has so much money it's insane! And that's not quite fair, 'cause what in Hades are we gonna do with it? So Thalia and I, being as  _psychic_ as we are, agreed that we'd use a little bit of our money to do something nice for you guys." At the exact same moment, Percy and Thalia stepped to the sides, revealing the four brooms.

The Weasleys all gaped, staring at their presents in awe. "Four  _Nimbus 2001_ 's for you four. Ginny, you'll make a brilliant seeker one day. Ron, an amazing keeper. And Fred and George, you're both already awesome beaters. So it's a true disgrace for you four to have to use some crappy old brooms that have been in your family for years. So here you go. These are for you," Percy beamed happily.

For another few moments, the tent was incredibly quiet. And then, "oh my  _god!_ You're amazing!" Ginny yelled happily, running forward. She threw her arms around Percy, hugging him tightly, and then did the same with Thalia. As if a switch had been flipped, the three Weasley boys ran over, thanking the two of them profoundly before examining the brooms.

"Sorry they're not  _Firebolts,_ " Thalia said sadly. "But we had a feeling that if you bought four  _Firebolts_ and gave them to you your parents would have a fit. They're...kind of expensive."

Fred looked at her in surprise before punching her shoulder lightly. "Are you kidding me? You Americans sure are dumbthis gift is the best thing  _ever!_ Don't ever think everything different." Thalia blushed and nodded, and Percy rose his eyebrows. So much for eternal maiden, huh?

* * *

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand happily, following her to one of the beds in their tent. They'd just returned from the game, which had been incredible and intense. Ron and Ginny had taken to looking at Percy like he was something to be worshiped, while Fred had taken to shamelessly and endlessly flirting with Thalia. The crazy part had been that while Thalia had been rolling her eyes, she'd also been blushing and flirting back.

Yeah, Artemis would loose her Lieutenant sooner than later.

The game had been fun, but Percy was tired, and looking forward to sleeping. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time for bed." Percy mumbled a response, but it made no sense.

Percy was just drifting to sleep when Hecate's voice came to him.  _"Perseus! Go to Harry, protect him! Go to the woods!"_

Percy's eyes snapped open and bolted upright. He pulled a shirt over his head and yanked on his jeans. "Annabeth!" He called loudly, grabbing  _Riptide_ and his wand from where they sat on the nightstand. His girlfriend blinked blearily, waking slightly. "Annabeth get everyone up! Go to the woods! I'm getting Harry." Annabeth snapped into action, still looking confused, but moving with the skill of a trained warrior.

Percy ran out of the tent, muttering a  _'lumos'_ as he ran to the tent next to him. He tried to ignore the raging fires and screaming people, but worry flooded him. He burst in and saw that everyone was moving sluggishly, trying to pull on clothes. "Harry!" Percy called urgently. The young boy turned to him, confusion clouding his expression.

Percy walked to to Mr. Weasley. "Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel will take your children to the woods. I'll make sure Harry gets there and then join you to fight."

"No! You're just a boy!" Mr. Weasley protested.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "I have seen far more battle than you have, Mr. Weasley. My mission is to protect Harry, and  _that_ is what i'm going to do! If you have a problem with that then  _deal._ " Mr. Weasley looked shocked for a moment before gaining his composure. He nodded sharply and turned to his children.

"Well, you heard him! Everyone go to Percy's tent, and do  _everything_ Annabeth tells yougod knows she's the responsible one."

Everyone nodded and turned to go, but Ron hesitated at Harry's side. Percy went over and looked Harry straight in the face. "You can go with them, Harry. But you need to trust me. Annabeth and Thalia  _will_ get them to safety and I will get you there too. But I need to get you there fast and then come and help these people. I don't have time to walk you to the woods. So  _please_ let me help you, Harry."

Harry was silent, and for a moment Percy thought he was going to say no, before he nodded sharply. "Go, Ron," he said roughly. "I'll see you soon." The young Weasley looked as if he wanted to protest, but sighed and followed his siblings out of the tent. Harry looked at Percy. "So...what? Are we going to fly?"

Percy shook his head and glanced between Mr. Weasley and Harry. "You two can tell  _no one_ about this, got it?" They both nodded mutely. "Good. I'll be back in a minute, Mr. Weasley." Percy gripped Harry shoulder and turned quickly. Harry yelled in surprise as the feeling of being squeezed through a straw filled them both, and then they appeared deep into the woods, away from the terrors of the campsite.

"I'll send my patronus to lead Annabeth and everyone else here to you. Do  _not_ move, understood?" Percy commanded. Harry nodded, and Percy knew the boy would stay still. "Good. Stay safe." He apparated back to the Weasley's tent.

"You...You can apparate!" Mr. Weasley yelled in surprise as Percy appeared. The young wizard nodded, raising his eyebrows in a challenge. The elder man just shook his head. "Well, if you're insisting on fighting, we better go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy crept along slowly, sending jinxes at any person he saw in a mask. He recognized them as Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort. This revelation made him attack with more vigor, but he was unused to fighting with a wand; even with all of Hecate's knowledge, nothing compared to experience.

Percy fought his way towards the center of the camp, and discovered a group of Death Eaters floating a family of muggles in the air, laughing all the while. Percy snarled. Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm as he tried to step forward.

"Percy, leave it beAurors will be here soon," he said firmly. The young demigod didn't even hesitate before pulling out of the man's grasp and moving swiftly forward. Man, Annabeth was going to kill him.

"Hey!" He yelled loudly. The Death Eaters turned to look at him. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until the masked men started to laugh loudly.

"Leave before you hurt yourself,  _boy_ ," one of them sneered. Percy stood his ground, raising his wand. His hand itched to grab his sword out of his pocket, since Hecate had informed him that celestial bronze  _would_ work on wizards, but he didn't want to give his identity awaywitches and wizards had lore about the possible existence of demigods.

 _"Bombarda!"_ Percy yelled. The ground beneath the Death Eaters exploded, causing them to all go flying. A battle commenced, seven Death Easters against Percy alone. Percy had been fighting since he was twelve years old, and he was literally born with battle instincts ingrained inside of him. He could hold his own.

At some point he realized someone must've joined the fight, because the seven of them were no longer solely focused on him. Percy turned to see who it was, which was a very stupid move on his part, because it gave the four Death Eaters sending jinxes and hexes at him an opportunity.

Percy caught a glance of blonde and red hair before something struck him from behind. He groaned and fell to the ground.  _Get up,_ his mind screamed at him. He moved to push himself up when he realized that he  _couldn't move._

Laughter filled the air and Percy heard boots crunching gravel coming towards him. The young wizard screamed at his body to move, fight back, to do  _anything_  useful, but he remained lying on the ground, cheek to the dirt.

A hand grasped firmly in his hair and yanked his head up. Percy kept his eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look the monster in the eye. "Look at me, boy." A gruff voice demanded. Percy didn't lift his eyes. Something slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Percy gasped for air. "I said  _look_ at me!"

Percy did as he was asked, glaring up at the man before him with fire in his eyes. He found that he could move his eyes and nose and mouth, and took full advantage of this, spitting directly into the white mask of the Death Eater holding his hair.

Another strong blow to his stomach. "You have fire," the Death Eater mused as Percy finally caught his breath. "You started the fight seven-against-one. What a wonderful Death Eater you'd make."

Percy snarled, his insides twisting at the man's words. "Never," he hissed. "I'd rather die."

The man man an amused sound, and another one leaned down, looking Percy in the eyes. "There's something different about his magic," the new one said. "Stronger, older than he is, than all of us. We should take a look at his memories..."

Percy panicked, knowing that if they looked inside his head that they'd know what he was, and he wouldn't be alive anymore, let alone able to protect Harry Potter. His body reacted to his fear, his stomach jerking in the familiar way it did when he used his power over water.

Suddenly a giant wave swept through the campsite, putting out every fire in it's wake and knocking over every person it came across. The Death Eaters yelled in surprise as it reached them. The one holding his hair yanked his head up further, looking him deeply in the eyes. Percy might not have been able to the man's face, but he could practically feel the amusement and curiosity coming off of him.

"Well aren't you a strange one," the man said. Then he disappeared with a  _pop,_ apparating to some unknown location. Percy's head slammed against the ground. The other Death Eaters ran as well, until Percy was lying on the ground alone, body tingling from the effects of the hex wearing off.

"Percy!" Someone yelled. The black-haired boy groaned, feeling so very tired from creating such a big wave. He hadn't even meant to do it, his abilities had just activated to save him. Well, that was strange.

"Percy! Oh gods, Percy, are you okay?" A pair of hands rolled him over and he groaned again. He saw a wave of blonde hair and two balls of gray. Relief flooded through him.

"Hiya, Annabeth," he said weakly. "Fancy seeing you here...Is Harry okay? Is Mr Weasley and his kids?"

Someone chuckled behind Annabeth, but Percy couldn't see whoever it was. "Yes, Percy, Harry is alright. So am I and my children, thanks to you and your friends."

Percy attempted to smile, his eyes blinking slowly. "Mr. Weasley, i'm glad you're okay. Is the muggle family safe? They looked pretty scared."

Mr Weasley kneeled down next to Annabeth. "When that big wave appeared they were carried to safety. That wave saved a lot of lives, including my own. Thank you, Percy. That was some strong magic."

Percy nodded weakly. "Water magic...is...my...forte..." Percy closed his eyes, the tiredness setting in deep.

"Come on, let's get him back to the tent," someone said, sounding very far away. Percy slipped into blackness.

* * *

"He's awake!" Someone yelled, causing Percy's head to pound heavily. Percy groaned, pinching his eyes closed as if to block out the sound. There was the sound of people running, and then a hand slipped into his.

"Percy?" Someone said tentatively. "You in there, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy chuckled. "Why you insist on calling me that..." He heard a colelctive exhale of relief, and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a large amount of people standing over him. "Uh, hey. What'd I miss?"

Fred and George laughed. "Mate, we owe you our lives." Percy frowned, and Fred continued. "Death Eaters almost attacked us but Annabeth and Thalia took them down!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Then you owe Wise Girl and Pine-cone Face your lives, not me."

George sputtered. "Yeah, well, you saved our father and practically everyone else! I've never seen a wave so big, especially a magic one!"

"Let them thank you, Perc," Thalia scoffed, poking his face. Slowly Annabeth helped her boyfriend sit up.

"Where are we?" He asked blearily.

"Still at the campsite, in our tent. It's the next morning, though. I think you're the only one who got a good night's sleep, mate. Then again, you deserved it," Ron beamed.

Percy nodded and stood up, pushing himself from the bed he'd been in. He slung an arm around Annabeth and kissed her. Fred and George whistled and cat-called. When Percy finally pulled away, Annabeth was blushing bright red. She pushed him away in annoyance, but Percy could see there was no heat behind the action.

"Come on, guys. We should go pack up, get ready to head back to The Leaky Cauldron," Nico said in his quiet manner.

"You guys are staying there? What about your parents?" Mr Weasley asked in confusion.

Percy shifted awkwardly, sharing a glance with Thalia. They'd been so wrapped up in magic since arriving in Britain that they hadn't come up with that part of the story. Just as the silence was stretching into far too long, Nico spoke up. _  
_

"My dad...He's a dark wizard in America. People call him the God of the Underworld because of how many people he's killed. Thalia's dad has tried to kill Percymultiple timesbecause Percy's power is extremely strong. And Percy's dad has been banned from seeing Percy ever again, or Thalia's dad will kill him. My mom and Thalia's mom are dead, and Percy mom has a job and life in America that she couldn't give up just for him. So yeah, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

All of the Weasleys, as well as Harry and Hermione, stared at Nico with jaws agape. The young boy continued. "Look I know that there's a lot of hate between the houses at Hogwarts, but I know for a fact that Percy'll be in Gryffindor and Annabeth will be in Ravenclaw and i'll be in Slytherin. Without a doubt I know this. And I also know that my cousins and my friends won't treat me any differently for it. So I hope that you won't look at us any differently just because our parents are assholes. We'll leave now if that's the case, though. Wouldn't be the first time we've encountered prejudice."

The tent is absolutely silent. Percy moved forward and puts his hand on Nico shoulder, jutting his chin out at the Weasleys in front of them. It was a damn good cover story, and Percy hoped it worked.

Suddenly Harry stepped forward, extending his hand to Nico. "Hi, i'm Harry Potter. If you're a Slytherin, I don't care. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious people. Those are good traits. As long as you don't pick on my friends, I'd love to be yours."

Nico smiled hesitantly and took Harry hand, shaking it. Hermione stepped forward and hugged him, and Percy heard her whisper, "you're a good person," in Nico's ear. Ron grinned and slapped Nico on the back.

"Mate, I don't care if your father was You-Know-who himself! You saved my life earlier with a pretty brilliant hex. As long as you don't enjoy Draco Malfoy's company too much, I don't see anything wrong with you!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Percy stared at the Hogwarts Express in awe, trying to take it all in. Young witches and wizards raced back and forth around the platform, saying goodbyes to their parents and hellos to their friends. It was five minutes until the train was supposed to take off, and Percy had sent all his friends ahead to find a seat on the train. Percy had elected to stay behind to make sure the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione made it there alright.

Just as the platform was clearing and the train was getting ready to leave, a bundle of red-heads appeared, rushing towards the train. In their wake was a familiar messy-haired boy and a frizzy-haired girl.

"Hey! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!" Percy called out, waving his hand. Fred and George rushed over, giving him identical grins that screamed  _mischief._

"Hiya, Percy," Fred said, clasping Percy on the shoulder.

A woman with the same red-hair as everyone else bustled over. "Oh, you must be Percy, dear. Thank you for waiting for us, and thank you for everything you did the other day, Arthur told me all about it and I think it was quite brave of you. I'm Molly, by the way."

Percy shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. We should really get on the train." Molly nodded and helped her children get their trunks on the Hogwarts Express. After kissing them all goodbyetwiceshe left.

"Come on, let's go find Annabeth," Percy said, boarding the train. The group of them followed until they reached a train car with Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel and Nico. Fred and George plopped down immediately, Fred sitting very close to Thalia. Nico waved to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"We're going to go find our own car," Harry said, gesturing out the door. "Want to come Nico?" The small boy nodded and stood up, following his three friends to a different part of the train.

Percy sat down between Annabeth and Rachel, slinging his arm around his girlfriend. "So, are you guys excited for what's happening this year at Hogwarts?" Percy asked casually.

Fred and George exchanged a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ya' know, the Tournament!" Once again the Weasley twins shared a confused glance.

Percy leaned forward. "Waityou guys seriously don't know? But you have family in the ministry! I'm sure they would've told you!"

Fred sighed in exasperation. "Bloody hell, just tell us already!" Percy and Thalia shared a glance, grinning.

"No, no, I think we'll let you find out with everybody else at Hogwarts."

The rest of the train ride was spent with Fred and George trying desperately to find out what was happening that year at their school, but the demigods kept quiet. Soon they were arriving at Hogsmede Station and everyone got dressed.

"Hey, George?" Percy asked. The red-head rose his eyebrows in question. "Where should we go? We're not first years but we still need to be sorted."

Fred and George chuckled. "Ride in the boats, mate. Have fun, too. I hear the young'ins like to splash." With a wink the two brothers turned and walked away, heading to where they were supposed to go.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel got into a boat, each scanning the crowd for Nico, hoping that Hermione had had the sense to send him to the boats as wellRon and Harry sure wouldn't.

Soon they reached the banks of Hogwarts, and a large man beckoned them forward. "Alrigh' come on, firs' years this way!" Just as Thalia was stepping out of the boat Percy sent a small wave, rocking the boat and causing Thalia to stumble onto the shore, only her sharp battle reaction-time keeping her from plunging into the lake.

Thalia glared at a smiling Percy. " _Not_ funny, Kelp-Head." Percy only grinned and turned away, slinging his arm around Annabeth once more.

The four demigods followed the large man and small children into the front hall, where a pointed-faced woman with long robes stood waiting.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. There are four housesGryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. For the duration of your stay at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will eat with them, go to class with them, sleep in the same room as them, as well as many other things. In a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your house. Now, excuse me." And with that the woman turned and left, disappearing down a corridor.

"Percy, I found him," Rachel tugged on the black-haired boy's sleave, pointing to where Nico was currently walking towards them.

Nico gave a small smile when he reached them. "It's kind of embarrassing being surrounded by a bunch of eleven year olds."

Percy chuckled and nodded. He opened his mouth to reply when Professor McGonagall reappeared. "Alright, everyone, follow me now."

They were lead in a straight line into the Great Hall. The mess of voices of all of the students whispered excitedly around them, and they were lead to the front of the hall and placed in front of the raised stage where all of the teachers sat. After a strange hat sang an even stranger song, Professor McGonagall began calling out names, and trembling first years made their way to be sorted. Soon all that was left were the five elder students.

An old man with a white beardwhom Percy identified as the school's headmaster, Dumbledorestood up and cleared his throat. The hall fell mostly silent.

"This year brings many knew things. But before we will get into all of them, I would first like to announce that we have five new students with us this year, who have transfered here from an American school. Although they are in older years, they, of course, must still be sorted." Excited whispers started up again, and Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall.

"Chase, Annabeth," Annabeth walked forward with a confident smile and sat on the small stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat had barely touched her head before calling out "RAVENCLAW!"

"Dare, Rachel." Ten seconds. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"di Angelo, Nico." Fourteen seconds. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Grace, Thalia." Five seconds. "GRYFFNDOR!"

"Jackson, Percy." Percy walked forward confidently and winked at where Annabeth sat at the table of blue and bronze. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Eleven seconds later the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy smiled and went to join Thalia at the table of red and gold. She grinned at him and they high-fived. Percy plopped down between her and a girl with dark hair and skin. She smile politely at him.

When the clapping from all of the tables died down, Dumbledore stood again, beginning to make some announcements. He said that Quidditch would be cancelled that year (causing an uproar from the student body), because of an event to be taking place at Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore could continue, a strange-looking man burst through the front doors and limped his way to the front table. Dumbledore introduced him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Then Dumbledore told everyone about the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George looked more and more excited with every word, their happiness coming crashing down when the age rule was stated. Fred leaned around Thalia and looked at Percy sharply. "If you win, you are  _so_ giving me your money!" Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning back to look at the front table. He looked at each teacher in turn, marking down mental notes about each personhe was no Annabeth, but he was good at reading people.

His eyes stuck on the man who had walked in late, introduced as Professor Moody. There was something clinging to his skin, something shifting and looking similar to the Mist. Percy focused on Moody, picturing pealing back layers like on an orange. Percy had just started to see _something_ different when Moody's strange eyes swung around and landed solely on Percy.

Percy started, jerking back slightly. Moody's eyes narrowed and he took a swing from a flask, never looking away from the black-haired boy. The different look faded away, showing nothing other than Alastor Moody.

Dumbledore then released everyone to their rooms, and the Gryffindor prefects lead every red and gold clad students up many moving stairs and many changing hallways. Percy separated with Thalia to go to his assigned room. One of the prefects, a boy in seventh year named Jake Flinton, came up the stairs behind him.

"So, you're new here, huh?" The blonde-haired boy asked. Percy smirked and rose an eyebrow, and the boy blushed. "Well, of course you're new, stupid me. All I meant was...uh..."

Percy laughed and shook his head, moving over to the bed with his trunk on it. "It's okay, i'm just messing with you. And yeah, i'm new. Just moved here from America."

Jake smiled excitedly. "Oh, i've always wanted to visit America! My mum and dad won't let me leave anytime soon though. Guess i'll have to make my own way!" Jake laughed, and Percy decided he liked this happy and cheerful boy.

Soon four more boys came up and entered the room, each introducing themselves. Nick Atlas, who had moved to England two years ago; Phalen Noel, whose twin sister was a Ravenclaw; Felix Burnt, a shy quiet boy with clumsy hands; and Michael Karume, who seemed like an older Nico to Percy. They were all nice enough, and all interested in getting to know him. At the end Percy decided that even when his mission was over and he left Hogwarts, he would try and keep in touch with any new friends he made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry for such a long wait! I hope this is worth it!

During breakfast the next day, Percy and Thalia listened to Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan try and figure out ways to get past the age line. They asked if Thalia or Percy were going to enter the Tournament, but they both said no, not giving their real reason and just saying that neither of them were interested in being in a competition where so many people were killed.

The real reason behind none of the demigods wanting to enter the Tournament was simple; since Harry couldn't enter the competition, that meant he wouldn't be in it. Percy and his friends' jobs were to protect Harrythey couldn't do that if they were off gallivanting for money and glory.

While the rest of the Gryffindors headed off to class, Percy and Thalia made their way to Dumbledore's office, Annabeth, and Rachel heading out the Great Hall to go there as well; they were scheduled to have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore because the elder man wanted to talk to them about what classes they should be taking for their desired goals in life, and based off of their (magically fabricated) grades from their previous education of magic. Nico didn't have to go to the meeting because he was only in fourth year, and would take the basic classes along with basic electives.

"Chocolate Frog," Percy said when they reached the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's officeProfessor McGonagall had given them the passcode so that they could get in for just this reason. Annabeth just shook her head at the silly password, and made her way up the newly revealed spiral staircase.

When they got to the top, there was a door, just as old-fashioned as everything else in the castle. Percy knocked, and someone inside called for them to enter. Percy pushed open the heavy door and went in, his three friends following closely behind him, Annabeth's hand in his. The room was large, slightly circular, and had many portraitsall moving and watchingon the walls. Sitting behind a large desk was none other than Headmaster Dumbledore, who was watching them enter with a kind expression.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Ms. Grace, and Ms. Dare, how lovely to officially meet you at last. Please, come in, come in, would you like some tea? Or maybe some hot chocolate, hmm?" Dumbledore stood up, moving around the desk and over to a small table that currently housed two tea pots and five tea-cups.

"Hot chocolate sounds good," Percy said with a small smile. Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel all voiced polite requests for hot chocolate as well, and then the four demigods fell silent as Dumbledore poured four cups from one teapot and then one cup from the otherprobably hot chocolate for them and tea for him.

When he was done, Headmaster Dumbledore handed them their cups and gestured towards a small sitting area. The four Americans obliged, all settling down onto the comfy couches; Dumbledore settled into a seat across from them.

"Now," he said with a kind smile and a twinkle in his eyes, "the testing grades that I received for you four from your OWL's and your overall grades, I can tell that you all are quite skilled in magicso much potential in you." He paused as they thanked him for his words, and then continued. "Do any of you know what you want to do when you graduate Hogwarts? I must admit to not knowing much about the American wizarding schooling; have you already talked to someone at your previous school about your futures?"

Percy noddedeven though they had no plans of staying in the wizarding world past stopping Voldemort from rising, they had to play the part to fit in, and that meant pretending to look towards the future. "Yes, Sir. I was hoping to be an Auror; as you've probably seen from my OWL results-" (they'd actually taken them, as a precaution) "-I'm not too bad at offensive and defensive magic, with a slight affinity to water magic. I want to capture dark wizards and help protect the world, and I think I have the skills to do that."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I would say you are much better than _'not too bad'_ at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Jackson. Your results were through the roofand I heard about what you did at the Quidditch World Cup; quite impressive, my boy. You took on seven fully trained death eaters by yourself and managed to hold your own. Yes, I think you would make a fantastic Auror." Percy blushed, ducking his head slightly, and mumbled a quiet thank you. Dumbledore then turned his attention towards the other three demigods.

Annabeth talked about her wish to either be a teacher or an architect. Rachel also talked about wanting to be a teacher. Thalia shared her wish to be an Auror as well. Dumbledore discussed with each of them what classes would be best suited to help them meet their goals. He told them that with their amazing grades they could make it into any of the classes they wanted to join. When the four of them had picked all of their classes, they were excused, and it was time for lunch.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully; the five demigods all attended their assigned classes, and impressed all of their teachers (except for Snape, who refused to appreciate anyone's work save the Slytherins, so at least Nico was happy in Potions class, even though he hated the bullying).

The calm ended when all of the students were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Percy spotted Harry, Nico, Ron and Hermione as he and Annabeth were descending the staircases. Just as the two half-bloods were about to reach the younger wizards, Draco Malfoy (a prick, by all accounts) called out to Ron by his last name. The blonde-haired Slytherin began reading from a _Daily Prophet_ article that insulted Ron's father, Arthur.

Insults were then exchanged between Ron, Draco, and Harry. Just as Harry was turning away to enter the Great Hall (pulling Ron with him), Draco raised his wand and muttered a spell. His aim was off, though, so it barely grazed Harry's cheek, but Percy didn't care; he was already in motion.

Percy quickly disarmed Draco, catching the younger man's wand in his hand, and walked forward, wordlessly casting a full-body-bind on Draco so that he wouldn't run off or try to attack again. "Harry, are you hurt?" Percy asked calmly, restraining his anger at the events that were unfolding.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No," he said. "He just missed."

"WHAT is going on here, boys?" A grumbling voice said, pushing his way through the crowd and into the opening where Percy, Draco, and Harry were standing. It was Professor Moody, glaring at all of them with his real eye, his fake one darting around from person to person.

"Draco shot a spell at Harry's turned back, Professor," Percy explained calmly. "I disarmed Draco before any real harm could be donehe missed before, you seeand then cast a bind on Draco so that he wouldn't try to attack again or run off."

Moody's full attentionboth eyesturned intently towards Percy. Percy felt as if he was being thoroughly examined, and it wasn't a good feeling. He stood his ground, though; he had done nothing wrong and he refused to act as if he had just because the man standing in front of him was slightly intimidating. It was nothing compared to facing Kronos, so Percy could definitely handle Alastor Moody.

"Good work, boy," Moody said, "not bad at all; twenty points to Gryffindor. I'll take it from here, bring him to his Head of House. I've been meaning to catch up with old Snape anyway..." Then Moody cast the counter-jinx on Draco so that the boy could move, and dragged him away by his robes.

Dinner was filled with conversation about how awesome what Percy had done was, and how cool Moody was for reacting the way he did. Fred and George talked about how they had had him for classes earlier in the day, and that he was really knowledgeable, knowing what it was really like to be out there in world fighting Dark Arts. It made Percy excited for class the next day, since that was when the seventh years had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The next morning after breakfast, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel all descended (or ascended, in Rachel's case) the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They took their seats and waited as the rest of the class filed in. Since it was a seventh year class, it was a mixture of all four houses, students who had decided to continue their DADD classes and had the grades to do so.

When everyone was there, Moody swept into the classroom, standing at the front of the room like an imposing figure. He stared them all down for a few minutes, making most of the students squirm uncomfortably, before speaking. "So, the Ministry dictates that I can't show you what Dark Curses look like until your sixth year," he paused, and grinned nastily. "Luckily for all of you, you're big and tough seventh years, so I can show you all the curses I want."

Moody proceeded to describe the three Unforgivable Curses, all of which the four demigods already knew far too much about. The Professor then went on to demonstrate the curses on three spiders. Rachel looked furious when Moody cast the Crutiatus Curse on the spider, and demanded that he stop. Moody listened to her after a few more moments, ending the spider's life quickly with the Killing Curse.

"Now! Who wants to practice throwing off the Imperius Curse?" The room sat in shocked silence for a few moments, before Moody rolled his eyes and pointed to a Ravenclaw student. "You; we'll start with you..."

One by one, the small group of students were called on and forced to do silly things under the control of Moody. Only a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory managed to throw off the Imperius Curse, but it took him a while. Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel all seemed to have a natural resistance to the cursemaybe a half-blood thingbut only Annabeth managed to throw it off completely out of the three of them.

When it came to be Percy's turn, he went to the front of the room like all the rest had done, and stood in front of Moody. The black-haired teenager folded his arms across his chest and rose his eyebrows, ready for the professor to cast his curse. Moody rose his wand and pointed it at Percy, then yelled the curse. Percy felt nothing; to urge to move, no inclination to do anything other than just stand there and look at Moody.

Moody, sensing that something was wrong, frowned, his eyebrows creasing, and re-cast the curse. Once more, Percy felt nothing. The young demigod looked around, thinking that maybe this was one big joke, that everyone had just been pretending, but the rest of his classmates looked absolutely gob smacked by the idea that the curse actually wasn't affecting Percy at all.

"I'm sorry, is something supposed to be happening? I don't feel any different..." Percy said sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Moody straightened up, full attention focused on Percy in a manner that would be terrifying for almost anyone else. "Very peculiar..." he muttered, "very strange indeed. It seems that you, Mr. Jackson, have a complete resistance to the Imperius Curse. It makes me curious to know if you would be resistant to the others as well..." For a few moments, it looked like Moody was going to follow through and try to cast the curses at Percy, but then the bell rang, and the dark cloud hanging over everything was lifted, Moody straightening up and telling them to research a curse for homework.

* * *

The next few weeks passed almost uneventfully. In barely no time at all, it was proven that Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel were all the best in their classes by far, far surpassing any other seventh year student, even on the level of the teachers (definitely above, but they wouldn't say that to the teachers' faces). Moody continued to cast the Imperius Curse on all of the students, which continued to not work on Percy. Annabeth reached a place where she could throw the curse off quickly, and it was discovered that Thalia was also immune to the curse (so was Nico, when asked).

On October thirtieth everyone was released from classes early because that night would be when the Beauxbatons students and Durmstrang students would be arriving. That night all of the students gathered out on the front lawn, first years in the front and seventh years in the back, everyone dressed in their house colors. Soon, enough, the two other schools arrived, Beauxbatons by flying carriage and Durmstrang by a boat that rose from out of the depths of the lake before docking on the bank. The students from both schools flooded onto the lawn, and Percy could hear Ron practically crap his pants at the fact that Viktor Krum was a Durmstrang student.

When everyone was settled inside at the great tables (Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrang at the Slytherin table), Dumbledore began to explain how the champions would be chosen. The _Goblet of Fire_ would chose the most worthy champions; over the course of the next day students seventeen and up would write their names on a piece of paper and throw it into the fire. A magic age circle would block anyone underage from getting near the Goblet. Percy had to admit; he was excited to see the tournament, even if he didn't want to be in it.

The next day was filled with excited chatter about who was entering, who would get chosen, who would try to break the age line. As surely as Percy knew his name, he knew that he could break the magic barrier if he so wished to. He didn't, of course, he liked the rule that kept anyone underage from this dangerous competition. He didn't even want Harry anywhere _near_ this competition, let alone it the damn thing.

Fred and George tried to get past the age line with a aging potion, but the barrier sent them flying, flat on their backs. When the two brothers stood up, they both had long gray beards and elderly features. Everyone laughed, and then the two were escorted up to the infirmary.

That night, the Halloween feast seemed to take a lot longer than usual, each meal drawn out in the minds of the antsy students who were just itching to find out what three lucky people had been chosen as the champions.

Finally, when the food disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore stood up. "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decisionI estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber-" he indicated the door behind the staff table, "-where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The Headmaster took out his wand and waved it widely, extinguishing all of the candles except for the ones in the carved pumpkins, plunging the room into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire was a bright light against the almost-blackness of the room, glowing bluey-white and flickering in the dark. Everyone watched with rapt attention as the flames in the goblet turned a vibrant red color, and spit out a charred piece of paper. Dumbledore announced that the champion for Durmstrang was Viktor Krum, which wasn't a surprise to anyone.

The seeker stood from the Slytherin table and made his way proudly across the Great Hall and through the door that Dumbledore had indicated before. When he was gone, everyone settled down again, and then Fleur Delacour was chosen as the champion from Beauxbatons. She followed Krum through the door into the hidden chamber to receive her instructions.

The whole room fell into a deathly quiet as everyone waited for the final champion to be called; for the _Hogwarts_ champion to be called. Suddenly, the fire turned red again and spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it in his hand and looked at it. He opened his mouth, "the Hogwarts champion is-

_"Percy Jackson."_


End file.
